The overall goal of this two-year proposal is to design and apply a conceptual planning framework for the creation of a full-scale Integrated Academic Information Management (IAIM) System model to be implemented over the next 5-10 years. A very brief synopsis of the objectives is as follows: Objective 1: To develop a management/leadership framework including policy-driven goals and a long-term financial strategy. Objective 2: To complete an assessment of current and planned technological capabilities of the University of Cincinnati and to project additional technology which will be needed for the implementation of an IAIM System. Objective 3: To assess the behavioral and attitudinal philosophies of the UCMC faculty, students, and staff toward an IAIM System and to develop a variety of educational strategies which will aid in behavioral change and acceptance of the IAIM System. Objective 4: To develop and implement three IAIM System prototype modules which will be incorporated into the total IAIM System. Objective 5: To evaluate the application of the conceptual planning framework and the appropriateness of implementation modules. Objective 6: To develop a plan and model with a timetable for the implementation of a full-scale IAIM System. In Year 1, major emphasis will be placed upon the planning process, technical and behavioral needs assessments, and model development. Both module implementation and evaluation will play an especially significant role in Year 2 of the proposal. As prototypes of a full-scale IAIM System, three modules will be introduced involving Laboratory Medicine/Internal Medicine, Office Automation, and the Medical Center Libraries. Evaluation of the implemented prototype modules will be essential to the development of the final full-scale IAIM System.